


"I turned out liking you a lot more than I originally planned."

by octobersmog



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: thats it, this is literally just me thirsting after gregorio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octobersmog/pseuds/octobersmog
Summary: Based off the prompt: "I turned out liking you a lot more than I originally planned."Requested by Anonymous on Tumblr.





	"I turned out liking you a lot more than I originally planned."

**Author's Note:**

> i am exceptionally gay for tammy gregorio

NCIS was definitely a change of pace from what you were used to. Of course, Sonja had already told you that when she transferred from ATF. Four years ago, you never thought you’d leave ATF, but here you were. If you were being honest, you probably wouldn’t have transferred if Sonja hadn’t. The both of you had been inseparable ever since you joined ATF, so it had only seemed right to move with her.

Overall, it seemed to be the best decision you’d made in years. You hadn’t expected your first case to be so…relaxed. Well, not exactly relaxed, but much more relaxed than an ATF case. You expected it to be uptight, focused solely on the work at hand, but it hadn’t. The team was very serious about their work, but also had time to crack a joke.

Speaking of the team, they’d been very welcoming as soon as you walked through the door. Pride had had no qualms about treating you exactly like the rest of the team right from the start, which you’d greatly appreciated. Lasalle and Sonja had playfully teased you when you’d first arrived, but they’d become good friends. You’d taken an instant liking to Loretta, and Sebastian, who was albeit a little strange.

And then there was Gregorio; the dark haired agent who you’d immediately taken an interest in. Sonja had filled you in on the details, and if you were being completely honest with yourself, you were smitten. You’d barely been at NCIS a week and you were already head over heels for her.

With the first case finished, the team had dragged you back to Pride’s bar for a drink. Initially, you’d been surprised that Pride ran a bar alongside NCIS, the man never seemed to stop working. You sipped your drink, eyes flicking to where Sonja sat beside you.

“So, newbie,” she grinned. “You totally rocked your first case at NCIS.”

“Me? Nah, you guys did all the work, I was just an observer.”

She snorted. “Observer? We wouldn’t have got our guy if you hadn’t gone after him.”

“True,” you admitted, a small smile lingering on your lips. “I did kinda kick ass today.”

“Damn straight.”

You glanced over to where Gregorio sat further long the bar, nursing a beer. She was already watching you. You hastily turned away, a blush creeping across your cheeks as Sonja laughed. “You like her.”

“What?” No, I don’t. I mean it,“ you added at the knowing smirk on Sonja’s face.

She raised her eyebrows.

"Okay, fine,” you mumbled, trying desperately to hide your red face from view. “Maybe I like her a little bit.”

“Knew it,” Sonja replied, taking a sip of her own drink. “Hey, not to alarm you or anything, but she’s coming over here.”

“What?” You hissed, looking over to see Gregorio headed straight for you.

“Good luck, newbie,” Sonja said, sliding off her stool and heading for where Lasalle sat at a nearby table.

You barely had time to protest her leaving before Gregorio slid onto the stool next to you, beer in hand. “You did good today.”

“Thanks,” you said, cursing your still red cheeks. “Couldn’t have done it without you though.”

“Hmm.” She smirked. “You know, I turned out liking you a lot more than I originally planned. When you walked in the door, I thought you were gonna be an uptight ass who thought she was better than everybody else. Guess I was wrong.”

“I don’t know whether to be flattered or offended,” you said, a small laugh escaping.

“I was going for flattery,” she replied bluntly, swigging her beer.

That was one of the many things you liked about Tammy Gregorio. Her bluntness. She didn’t beat about the bush and just told it how it is, and that was something you could get behind.

“You’ve got a hell of a lot of potential, (L/N). ATF just didn’t know what to do with it.”

“So, you’re saying with the right amount of time and the right training?”

“Yes. That’s why I want you to meet me tomorrow. Coffee shop a couple blocks away. 9:30.”

You smiled. “It’s a date.”

She gave you a tight-lipped smile “I’ve got somewhere to be. See you tomorrow, (L/N).” She finished the last of her beer and made a beeline for the door, slipping out into the night.

You sat there, slightly dumbfounded, as Sonja came back to the bar, grinning. “Oh my God. Gregorio just asked me to coffee tomorrow.”

“I heard,” she replied. “So much for your ‘not liking her’, huh?”

“Shut up,” you said, a smile spreading across your face.


End file.
